Encuentros Improvisados
by Reira26
Summary: ¿Cuántas veces se habían encontrado Vi y Caitlyn? Esta primera llevaba la cuenta exacta. Pero después de empezar a trabajar en la policía se dio cuenta de que no tenía que contar sus encuentros improvisados sino los que llevaban ese toque que tanto le gustaba. [CaitxVi]
¡Buenas~! (?) Si entraste a este intento de one-shot te lo agradezco, y si lo lees hasta el final, te lo agradeceré más~~ (?) Bueno, primero, quisiera decir que publico esto porque no tengo nada que hacer; sin embargo, no siento que realmente sea material _publicable_. ¡De igual manera ahí va!

Aclaraciones: Esto es yuri, así que ya estáis advertidos. Segundo, es yuri Vi y Cait, porque ese par de gays son amor y vida (?). Tercero, supongo que tiene algunos tintes... 'picantes', así que ya estáis advertidos, de nuevo.

Espero lo disfruten. Si les gusta, comenten por favor; y si creen que esto merece una continuación de... más allá (?), pueden dejar un comentario.~ ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Encuentros improvisados**

La primera vez que la había visto era una chiquilla de ocho años, tal vez, que se escondía tras su padre, asustada aunque aparentara ser fuerte. Sus ojos se habían encontrado por un efímero instante que se le había hecho eterno, pero que se disolvió por las alarmas en su cabeza que le anunciaban que escapara. Sabía que solo ella, la niña de cabello castaño y mirada seria, la había visto mientras atrapaban al resto de la banda criminal a la que ella pertenecía. En aquel momento Vi supo que estaba sentenciada a encontrársela de nuevo, pues la chiquilla la señaló con el dedo índice, sin causar sospechas en los policías, y se apuntó a sí misma, dirigiendo el dedo a su cuello y pasándolo horizontalmente. Antes de escapar, le sonrió divertida y levantó el dedo de en medio de su mano derecha.

Ese fue su primer encuentro con Caitlyn.

No se había equivocado, en efecto. Cuando entraba a ser una adolescente, aunque con mentalidad de mujer y criminal, se la volvió a topar, esta vez con un arma en sus manos y no tras su padre sino al lado de este, con la cabeza en alto, luciendo en el lado izquierdo del pecho una placa cobriza que le daba a saber al mundo que era una aprendiz de policía. Esta vez sí la habían atrapado a ella, pues sus compañeros, unos niños más pequeños e inexpertos, habían cometido un error estúpido mientras robaban una tienda. Ella tendría tal vez unos doce o trece años y era mucho más bonita que la vez pasada, y de seguro más interesante. Sin embargo no tuvieron un encuentro directo, y tampoco se lo permitiría, porque nada más los agentes se fueron acercando al trío de jóvenes bandidos usó una bomba que creó una estela de gas que les permitió escapar. Sin embargo, estando ya lejos, aun podía verla, y se divertía a expensas de su expresión frustrada.

Ese fue su segundo encuentro sin palabras.

Siendo tan escurridiza como era, Vi no volvió a verla sino hasta que cumplió dieciséis años y ya era una mujer de un metro con setenta, con media cabeza rapada, tatuajes y cicatrices por todo el cuerpo, lo que la hacía intimidante a primera vista. Y su encuentro entonces no fue un error o casualidad, fue premeditado, porque la había visto los últimos días de patrulla en el barrio y había analizado sus horarios. La siguió en uno de sus turnos matutinos, escondiéndose con la maestría que solo ella tenía, vigilándola desde puntos casi invisibles a la policía; el momento se dio cuando varias patrullas comenzaron a perseguir a un auto donde iban sospechosos de vender droga. La dejaron cuidando de dos aprendices, probablemente recién salidos de la escuela, pues no la percibieron hasta que su superior desapareció.

En un descuido la agarró de la muñeca, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y cubriéndole la boca para evitar que diera señales que la delataran. La soltó cuando estuvieron dentro de un callejón desolado, aprovechando la oportunidad para mirarla de pies a cabeza, sonriéndole sin intenciones escondidas. Solo tenía curiosidad por ella, porque había escuchado de sus compañeros que era casi dos años mayor que ella… ¡Pero lucía tan joven, tan niña! La olfateó, la miró de lado a lado, levantó su falda, se ganó un golpe con la culata del arma, pero estaba feliz de verla tan cerca… era una sensación extraña y grata, que enviaba corrientes eléctricas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, distintas a la adrenalina que solía sentir en sus fechorías. Al mirarse frente a frente, ojos marrones y azules chocando fieramente, se creó una extraña conexión.

— Podría dispararte ahora mismo. — Amenazó molesta moviendo un poco la mano que sostenía el revólver, pero Vi le sonrió zorrunamente, acercándose un poco más a ella.

— No está cargada. — Señaló el arma, haciéndola sonrojar. Subió su mano con lentitud hasta que le rozó el mentón con los dedos. — Además, no le tengo miedo a eso… Me he enfrentado a cosas peores.

La sinceridad con la que escupió aquellas palabras había helado a la joven aprendiz, dejándola con la cabeza gacha y una sensación de vergüenza. Soltó una risotada y le despeinó la bien cuidada cabellera castaña, ganándose otro golpe con el arma. Casi por instinto usó un brazo para rodearle la cintura y acercarla a su cuerpo. Era tan menuda a su lado… Le generaba una extraña necesidad de protegerla, de tenerla entre sus brazos.

— Señorita policía, — susurró cerca de su oído, haciéndola erizar y moverse para zafarse del agarre— la lencería blanca le sienta de maravilla.

— ¡¿Q-qué?!— Su rostro se sonrojó con violencia y olvidó cómo gesticular, pues la vergüenza vencía por mucho su raciocinio— Maldita pervertida…

— Y no sabe lo que estoy imaginando ahora mismo — dicho eso le lamió la oreja, causando en Caitlyn un fuerte estremecimiento— Si por mí fuera, la despojaba ahora de toda prenda, pero sus amigos vinieron a interrumpir nuestra diversión.

Cantó aquello último con diversión, mirando a la entrada del callejón, donde los dos aprendices le apuntaban con postura que declaraba su inexperiencia. La soltó sin ser brusca, aunque las piernas de la castaña fallaron y cayó al suelo. Sin saber cómo, escapó de lo que parecía un callejón sin salida. Caitlyn se tocó el pecho, escuchando sus rápidos latidos.

Ese fue su tercer encuentro, la primera vez que cruzaron palabra y la primera vez en que sintieron una atracción extraña por la otra.

Realmente no se puede decir que no se encontraran una cuarta, quinta o duodécima vez, pues Caitlyn estaba siempre a la caza de Vi, y esta siempre le seguía en el juego del gato y el ratón. Sin embargo, la mayoría de ellos carecían de importancia. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse por accidente… Y uno bastante estúpido.

Caitlyn perseguía unos criminales, Vi caminaba tranquila por la calle comiéndose un _crepé_ , por supuesto, robado. Fue mala sincronía y una broma de quien fuera que manejase el espacio-tiempo; terminaron chocando de forma estruendosa, revolcándose por la acera, el relleno del _crepé_ ensuciando la ropa de ambas y, desgraciadamente, en una posición extraña a la vista de cualquiera. Arriba estaba la castaña, sosteniéndose de los anchos hombros de su enemiga, y esta abajo, sosteniéndola de la cintura, la cual rodeó casi por inercia. Sus miradas chocaron y escalofríos las recorrieron, corrientes eléctricas de extraña procedencia y naturaleza.

Sabía que te gustaba, pero no tanto para que corrieras de esa manera hacia mí— bromeó Vi, haciendo movimientos amenazantes con las manos. Cait se sonrojó, balbuceó un poco y desvió la mirada. — ¿Acaso el gato te comió la lengua, _pastelito_? Venga, dulzura, que seguro se siente bien estar allí arriba.

Sin saber cómo defenderse, Caitlyn dio un golpe con la palma de las manos a la cabeza de su adversaria, quien se quejó entre risas. Aprovechando la situación, la inocencia de la agente y su confusión, la de cabello rosa le levantó la falda. Otro golpe no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Otra vez blanco? ¿Acaso lo hiciste a propósito para que viera tu ropa interior?

— ¡Eres una imbécil! ¡Pervertida!

Con eso dicho se puso en pie de un salto, dio una patada a la sonriente Vi y salió corriendo muerta de vergüenza.

Y esa era la enésima vez que se cruzaban, pero la segunda en cruzar palabra y sentir descargas eléctricas por un efímero contacto.

La próxima vez, no fue un encuentro nada grato, como lo había planeado la malhechora. Fue en el interrogatorio por el derrumbe de la mina. Por fin la policía la había atrapado, todo por hacer una buena obra de la que nadie le estaría agradecido; había salvado a muchas personas y lo único que recibía eran insultos. Los dejó ser, al menos la reconfortaba el hecho de que en la comisaría tendría el placer de hablar con la ahora Sheriff.

Pero claro, lo que ella quería era información, no una charla de dos viejas conocidas. Y no, se negaba a traicionar a sus antiguos compañeros. Lo que se ganó por eso no fue nada menos que varios golpes en distintas partes del cuerpo, palabras bruscas e insultos. Vaya, aquella mujer era de tener miedo. Se veía más frágil desde lejos con su bonito vestido y sombrero. La mantenía arrinconada, con los labios llenos de heridas, la nariz torcida, moretones por todo lado y un punzante dolor en un costado.

— He atrapado a criminales que ustedes, idiotas, no podían — soltó un escupitajo de sangre—, ¿Y así es como me pagas, lindura?

— Te pago esperando que confieses, así te salvas de pudrirte en la cárcel.

— Estoy podrida, panquecito, ¿qué más puede pasar? — Le sonrió enigmática, ensanchándola un poco al ver su mirada confundida—. Venga, no me mires así. Lo sabes, ¿no? No has dejado escapar un detalle de mi historial.

Caitlyn no pudo defenderse, aquella afirmación la había helado. Era verdad, sí, no podía mentir luego de haber reaccionado como un niño a quien atrapan en una travesura. La tomó del cuello de la camisa y se la acercó al rostro, molesta por su sonrisa socarrona y ojos victoriosos.

— Después de lo que hiciste hoy, no es justo que mueras en la cárcel. — Admitió, dejando a Vi un poco perpleja—. Así que quería ofrecerte un puesto en la policía.

— Woah… Para ahí, pastelito. ¿Crees que yo, una de las criminales más buscadas de Piltóver, puede ser una policía? Se te debió haber zafado un tornillo, preciosa. — Bufó divertida, sin poder reír por el dolor del costado— Además a nadie le agradaría eso.

— No me importa lo que piensen los demás, yo soy la encargada— Afirmó con poderío. Vi le sonrió de lado.

— ¿Entonces podré atrapar criminales sin ser perseguida? — Cait asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra al sentir la mano de su contraria posarse en su cintura — ¿Y podré tener una casa, comida? — Asintió de nuevo, dejando escapar una respiración pesada. La mano subía, alcanzando pronto sus pechos — ¿Tendré un puesto en estas… lindas, oficinas? — Soltó la camisa de Vi, rindiéndose al toqueteo de las yemas de sus dedos. El otro brazo le rodeó la cintura— ¿Podré… Tenerte a ti, Cupcake?

El rostro de la sheriff se sonrojó escandalosamente. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada, y aunque quería darle otro puñetazo en la cara de lasciva expresión, no pudo ni siquiera pronunciar una silaba. Jadeó, sí, aumentado el ego de la criminal, quien acercó más sus cuerpos y labios, mirándola divertida.

— Acepto, cielo. — Dijo cerca a su oreja, haciéndola encorvar la espalda— Pero por tenerte a ti, ¿entiendes?

Dicho esto la soltó, yéndose a sentar a la silla, dejándola en el suelo sin saber qué hacer, maldiciéndola por toda Runaterra.

Ese fue el último encuentro como enemigas y el primero como compañeras. Aunque, pensándolo bien, era algo más allá que solo compañeras.

Desde entonces Vi ya no llevaba cuenta de cuántos encuentros tenía con la sheriff, pues la veía todos los días de cerca, siendo capaz de sentir la calidez de su cuerpo o el perfume que usaba con solo pasar a su lado. Tal vez no había sido tan mala idea aceptar el trabajo (aunque tenía sus cosas malas, como ser discriminada y esos temas que le valían tres hectáreas de nada).

Se concentró, en cambio, en llevar cuenta de cuántas veces era capaz de acercarse a _cupcake_ y salir ilesa o, como le gustaba, victoriosa. Era fanática de sus mejillas sonrojadas y balbuceos de vergüenza, y no podía evitar crear toda clase de situaciones que le permitieran apreciarlos. A veces le subía la falda, otras fingía agacharse a recoger una pieza de sus guanteletes, hacer bromas pícaras o rozar 'sin querer' la piel bronceada de la sheriff; sí, esos eran sus placeres de todos los días.

Aquel día, un domingo, a la inteligente encargada se le ocurrió la brillantísima idea de archivar. Es decir, ¡era un jodido domingo! Ella no haría nada, fin. Se encontraba echada en una silla reclinable, con los pies sobre el escritorio, jugando con uno de sus guanteletes y dando furtivas miradas a lo que había bajo la falda de Caitlyn quien, subida en una escalera, ordenaba libros en estanterías superiores.

— Cait, _cupcake_ , un poco más a la derecha… — Comenzó Vi para molestarla. La mayor dejó caer el libro para ocultar su retaguardia con la manos— Tch, y yo que tenía una buena vista.

— Deja de ver mi ropa interior y ponte a trabajar, ¡inútil! — La de cabello rosa se rió y se levantó del sillón, yendo a recoger el libro. Se lo alcanzó con amabilidad.

— ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso? —Caitlyn la miró y luego de segundos de cavilación aceptó. Bajó y, antes de que pudiera caminar en dirección opuesta, la más alta la tomó de las muñecas

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con tono irritado y rodando lo ojos.

— A ti. — Admitió con una gran sonrisa que se ensanchaba con el sonrojo de la mujer.

— No digas estupideces, Vi.

— No digo estupideces… Es verdad. — La acercó a su cuerpo, comenzando a lamer su oreja lentamente. Bajó por su cuello hasta llegar a sus clavículas— _Cupcake_ … ¿No me golpearás?

La sheriff, sonrojada hasta las orejas, bufó y masculló un par de maldiciones en voz baja. Tomó la cabeza de Vi con rudeza, levantándola, y juntó sus labios con brusquedad. La mujer estaba más que asombrada, pero claro, nada enojada por esa sorpresita. Cuando se separaron, la mayor habló:

— Al demonio todo, idiota.

— Como digas, preciosa. — Canturreó Vi divertida llevándosela a un escritorio cuyo contenido quitó de un manotazo.

Y bueno, esa no sería la última vez sino la primera de muchas veces de _'trabajos de domingo'_ y ' _horas extra'_.

* * *

Waaw~ Acabó, pachi, pachi. (?) Espero haya sido de su agrado. Recuerden comentar si les gustó y si quieren una continuación, o incluso, algo aparte de esto.


End file.
